Anyone Else But You
by hellolove
Summary: Pairings: Lackson, Jiley, OliverxOC. Lilly and Jackson dated during high school they broke up. 6 years later she's back. Read description inside for more details.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones I made up.

Description: To give you a little background Lilly and Jackson dated in high school and broke up after Lilly's senior year. Oliver has a 1 year old and a fiance, Megan, who was Lilly's college roommate. Jake and Miley were together through high school and are married with a 6 year old son. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver are 24 now since it has been 6 years since graduation. You'll figure out more as the story goes.

-----------------------------------

Lilly woke up at 5:30am. She ate some cereal and had some coffee. Then she got in the shower and got ready to go to work. It was September 3rd the first day of school and her first day as a teacher.

Soon it was 7am and Lilly was about to leave but she stopped to look in the mirror. She was 24 years old and had graduated from college the past spring. She was already starting her career. Still it felt like something was missing though. She grabbed her keys and went out to her car and drove over to the school.

Lilly got to the school and walked into her classroom. She had been there for the past two weeks getting things set up the way she wanted for her students. She looked around and made sure all the names were on their desks and she had her name on the board Miss Truscott.

There was a knock on her door and it opened. The principal walked in. "Oh hi, Mr. Garrett!" Lilly said.

"Hello, Ms. Truscott. I'm just going past all the rooms to be certain that everyone is ready for our first day."

"I'm ready, everything is set for the class."

"Well that's wonderful. I'll stop by later then to see how things are going. I better be on my way."

"Alright, see you later, Mr. Garrett."

"Oh one more thing, Lilly. I just got a message from the secretary and one of your students, Colin Ryan, will be picked up at 1:00."

"Ok, thanks!"

A few minutes later a bell rang and kids started filing in the room.

Once everyone was seated, Lilly stood up. "Hello class, my name is Miss Truscott, and I'm going to be your first grade teacher. I see all of you have found your seats, so why don't we go sit in the back of the room on our circle rug and we can get to know eachother."

The class got out of their chairs and went to sit down in their circle. They each went around and said something about themselves and Lilly told them a little about herself.

"Ok kids it's 10:30 so you have music class for an hour and then it's lunchtime. Then you will all come back here after lunch." The kids got up and were on their way out the door. "Oh and Colin, can you come here a minute?"

Colin walked over. "Yes Miss Trustscott?"

She almost corrected him but then brushed it off. "You know you're leaving at 1:00, right?"

"Yep, my uncle is coming to pick me up because I have to go to the dentist."

"Ok, hun, just come back in at 1 then instead of staying out for the whole recess."

"Ok can I go to music now?"

"Go ahead."

Lilly sat down in her desk and signed on her computer. She checked her messages and then started working on some weekly plans and assignments. Soon it was noon so she went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a bag lunch and brought it back to her classroom. She sat back down and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oliver should be on his lunch break now." She thought to herself entered in his number.

"Hello, this is Oliver, I'm not around right now so please don't give me detention. I've got soccer practice after school and my mom would kill me. Oh and leave a message." He said trying to immitate a voicemail.

"Ha ha funny. How's work going?"

"Oh not too bad. How's the first day at school?"

"Not bad. The food stinks but other than that."

"Sweet so Megan wanted me to ask you what time would be good for you to come by tonight for dinner.."

"Oh I totally forgot about dinner tonight. You guys don't have to do this. I feel like a charity case or something."

"Hey we've been treating you like a slave having you babysit every night so it's the least we can do. Since you won't accept money."

"Well I couldn't do that. You guys are my best friends." She looked at the clock. "But hey I better go I have to finish my lunch."

"Ok so when are you coming by?"

"I'll call when school's out."

"Ok, later."

"Later." Lilly hung up and finished her lunch.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened. "Oh hi, I'm here to pick up my nephew, Colin."

"He isn't in yet from recess, he should be in any minute, though." Lilly looked up. "Oh my god..."


	2. Missed You

I'm glad you like it here's the second chapter. It will clear up a lot more things.

Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own these people.

------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Jackson?" Lilly asked, in shock.

"Lilly?!" Jackson too was in shock.

"Wow it's been forever, Jackson.."

"I know, I've...really missed you."

Lilly felt guilty. "I've missed you, too. I feel like I was really immature about the whole situation. I shouldn't have run off like I did, I should have let you explain."

"I feel bad, too. I feel worse than bad. You were completely right to act the way you did. I'm the one who cheated on you, but I've changed a lot since then..." He added.

"How have you been?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"Well, I've been alright. Nothing exciting to tell you though. How have you been?"

"Not too bad. I'm happy, I have a great job and some great friends."

Jackson smiled sadly. "Well thats great...you look great."

"Well thanks you look pretty great yourself." She joked. There was an awkward silence.

"So I was thinking maybe we could get together sometime and talk or something."

"Well when are you free?" Lilly asked.

"Anytime is fine with me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm..I don't think I have any plans." She thought for a minute. "Oh wait, Oliver and Megan invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, ok."

"I could see if they wouldn't mind an extra person."

"That's ok, I don't want to barge in or anything."

"No, it's fine. You haven't seen Oliver lately anyway. And maybe we can get everybody together, if you would want to invite Miley." Lilly looked at him for his opinion.

Jackson thought, Miley was pretty upset when Lilly left. They didn't really talk at all after she had left. He thought it was probably because of him. Lilly didn't want to talk to Miley because Miley would want to save the relationship between him and Lilly. He didn't blame Lilly though, he knew that Lilly was probably right in thinking that.

"I'll talk to her about it right after Colin's appointment." He said.

Lilly was thinking, too. She didn't even know that her best friend had a kid, she hoped that Miley didn't want nothing to do with her.

"Miley doesn't hate me does she?"

Colin ran into the room with his backpack and jacket. "Uncle Jackson!"

"Hey, Colin! Ready to go, buddy?"

"Yep, I'm ready."

"Ok, lets go." Jackson started to lead Colin out the door and he stopped back in for a minute. "Call me later, ok?" He jotted down his number and gave it to her.

"Ok, I'll call after work."

Jackson started to leave but turned around. "Oh and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Miley could never hate you."

"Thanks." She smiled. Then Jackson left. She looked at his number for a minute before putting it into her phone.

Seeing Jackson made Lilly wonder why she ever left him. Lilly and Jackson were the perfect couple and everyone thought they'd be together forever. They had been together for three and a half years and even though Lilly was leaving and going two states away to go to college they were still going to make things work. But it wasn't like she didn't have a reason for breaking up with him.

Lilly had just graduated and her, Jackson, Miley, and Jake had gone to some graduation parties. Jackson and Jake were pretty drunk, so Lilly and Miley left and went back to the house early. Jake came back without Jackson at about 2 in the morning. The next morning Jake had to tell her about how Jackson had been really drunk and cheated on her with a girl named Gina.

Lilly was so out of it that she didn't realize that the bell had rang and all the students were filing back into the classroom. When all the students were seated she asked them some questions about their day and they did some other activities.

Finally, the day was over and the students had just left. Lilly took out her phone and called Oliver.

He picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ollie. What's up?"

"Uh, hey, Lilly. Not much I just got home, whats going on?"

"Well you know how you invited me over for dinner?"

"You can still make it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, its just that something happened this afternoon that's sort of crazy."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well actually...Jackson stopped by to pick up his nephew. I know what you're thinking, 'Jackson has a nephew?'"

"Wow! Jackson? So that would mean Miley-?"

Lilly cut him off. "Yeah anyway so I sort of wanted to know if it would be ok if he came to dinner?"

"Well I guess I don't really see a problem with it. It would be kind of fun to get the old gang back together again." Oliver said, thinking.

"That's awesome. So I should call Jackson and see if he's talked to Miley yet and see when we all want to meet up."

"Ok, later."

"Yep, bye." Lilly hung up. Then she got a nervous feeling in her stomach when scrolled down to Jackson's name in her phone book. She hesitated for a minute but then pushed the call button.

It rang and rang and then there was finally an answer. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Jackson, it's Lilly."

"Hey, Lilly."

"So...did you talk to Miley?"

"Yeah actually I did. First when I told her you were back she freaked out. Now she's really excited to see you. It's going to be ok with Oliver about dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah, he's super excited too."

"Ok, great. Well so am I." Jackson wanted to ask something else but was a little nervous she might get upset. "Uh, Lilly?"

"Yeah, Jackson?" She got a little nervous, she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Um...I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go out sometime, you know alone?"

Lilly was afraid of that. "Why don't you stop over before dinner and we can talk about it?"

"Ok, sure."

She gave him her address and told him to stop by around six. Then she gave him Oliver's address to give to Miley so she could meet them there. They would be having dinner at seven. Lilly and Jackson got off the phone and Lilly left the school. Then she went back to her apartment and got ready for Jackson. She would also get to see her best friend who she hadn't seen in way too long. Were things finally going to go back to how they were?

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two ends there. I had to end it, it was getting long but be sure to review and let me know if you like it. I'll put more up soon.


	3. Dinner

Thanks for the reviews! Now for chapter 3.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting close to six o clock so Lilly finished getting ready. She was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a brown baby-doll tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

Soon there was a knock at the door. She rushed over there and stood there for a minute then she opened it.

"Hey, Jackson!"

"Hey!"

"Come on in, you can sit on the couch if you want."

Jackson came in and sat down. "So...did you want to talk?"

"Uh, yeah." Lilly sat down next to him on the couch.

"Ok." He waited to see what she wanted to say.

"Tell me about what's going on in your life right now."

"Alright well I'm a plumber."

"That's a start."

"Yeah, Jake and Miley have their own place and Jake leaves every once in a while to do his acting. Miley is really busy with her producing. I live with them, it helps with Colin so he always has someone around."

"Wow, I can't believe I missed so much." She remembered getting an invitation to the wedding. That was the hardest thing she had to do but it wasn't long after her and Jackson had broken up and she didn't want to risk running into him.

"Yeah so it's pretty much living there and working." Lilly nodded. Then he added, "No girlfriend."

There was an awkward silence. "Do you...have a guy in your life?"

"No." Half of her wanted to lie and say that she did because she wanted to have a reason to say no to Jackson. Being around him, though, just made her feel like she used to. She felt like she didn't ever want to leave his side, but she was also scared because she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Would you want to go out sometime, maybe?" Jackson asked.

"I don't really know." Lilly said, avoiding Jackson and playing with her phone.

Jackson grabbed the phone out of her hand so she would look at him. "Lilly, you have to believe me, I would never ever do anything to hurt you again."

"I really want to believe you." She said softly.

"I swear, when you left me. I was so lost I didn't know what to do, what to think. I would sit up at night wondering what you were doing and if you were ok." Lilly could tell Jackson was telling the truth.

"I wasn't ok, I was a wreck. You want the truth?" She paused for a minute and let out a breath. "I never really got over you."

"I'm so sorry..but I'm happy you said that."

"Said wh-?" She started to ask but she was interrupted by Jackson's lips connecting with her own.

Jackson pulled away. "I'm sorry, but Lilly, I'm in love with you."

Lilly pulled Jackson back in for a long kiss. "I love you, Jackson." They lay back on the couch and continued kissing each other. Forgetting they had to be at Oliver's in a half hour they soon were wearing a lot less clothing then when Jackson got there. They heard a ringing noise and Lilly got up.

"Where's my phone? Nevermind." She got up and walked over to the coffee table and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Oliver, where are you guys? Miley told me that Jackson was going to ride over with you." Lilly looked at the time it was 7:15.

"Oh uh yeah he just got here about 20 minutes ago and you know me. I still have to finish getting ready." She forced a laugh.

"Ok well get your asses over here. Hurry up."

"Kay bye!" Lilly hung up. "Come on, Jackson we are so late."

"Ok ok." Jackson sat up and kissed Lilly one more time before he started getting dressed.

Lilly got dressed, too, and fixed her hair again. They were ready in about ten minutes and then they were out the door and on their way to Oliver's. Lilly drove since she knew the way. She wasn't paying too much attention to anything, though. She was too busy thinking about what everything meant.

Jackson of course had the same sort of thoughts going through his own head. He wondered if this meant they were back together or if this was just a thing and it wouldn't mean anything tomorrow.

Needless to say, the car ride there was very quiet. They finally got to Oliver's and there was a mini van parked out front. Lilly decided that that must be Jake and Miley's. They got up to the door and walked in.

"Lilly!" Miley ran over and hugged Lilly. "Oh my god it's so great to see you!"

"I know! I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Lils!"

Jake came over. "Hey, Lilly!"

"Aww, hey Jake!" Lilly turned and gave him a hug.

"Ok, are we all ready to eat now?" Megan asked.

Jake, Miley, Colin, Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver went in the kitchen to eat. Oliver's daughter, Krystal, was already in bed. Everyone got to know Megan a little and caught up on each other's lives.

Colin pulled Jackson's ear to his mouth so he could whisper and ask, "Why is my teacher here?"

Jackson laughed, "She's friends with your mom and I."

"Gross how can you guys be friends with a teacher?" Colin asked.

"She's nice, though." Jackson whispered back.

Meanwhile, Miley was telling Lilly stories about when Colin was a baby and other things that have gone on. Jake was happy to see Miley so happy again. It seemed like she wasn't as happy after Colin was born. It wasn't that she didn't love him it was just that she stopped being Hannah Montana when she found out she was pregnant with Colin and then she didn't have her best friend at that point either. She seemed really happy now though.

It was getting late, it was already around 9. Jake said, "We have to get Colin home it's getting late."

"Well what if Jackson rides with you and I ride with Lilly so we can hang out a little more." Miley asked sweetly.

Jake looked at Jackson who just shrugged as if he didn't really care.

"Ok, honey, I'll see you later at home then." Jake said to Miley, giving her a kiss. Then Jake, Jackson, and Colin all left. Jackson gave Miley his keys so she could drive his car home later.

"I'll be back I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we go." Lilly felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She got to the bathroom and shut the door then she pulled her phone out and she had one new text message.

The message was from Jackson and it said, "I wish I could have kissed you...call me tomorrow."

"I will, love you, byes" Lilly texted back.

Lilly went back downstairs and looked at to Miley. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." We gave Oliver and Megan hugs and said our goodbyes then we went out to my car.

When we got to my car, Miley took a deep breath. "Lilly, I wanted to ask you something else and I don't want you to get upset."

"Ok, thats fine. What is it?"

"Well you're still my best friend right?" Miley asked.

"Of course, Miles, is that all?"

"I was actually just thinking. Remember when we decided not to keep anything from each other, no matter what."

"Yeah, back when you told your secret, in middle school." She was hesitant to mention the name, Hannah Montana, she didn't want to upset Miley. Even though she was pretty sure she was over it.

"Right, so right now I have this feeling that there's something you should tell me."

Lilly was afraid she was talking about Jackson. "Um...like what?"

"Like what happened earlier." Miley stated. "With you and Jackson."

Lilly started to drive down the road, avoiding Miley's question at first but finally answering. "Well...I'm not sure if he wanted me to say anything."

Miley shook her head. "Lilly, you know I wouldn't tell."

"I know but-" Lilly started. "Ok, fine you probably knew Jackson got to my house on time, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Miley said, laughing. "He left the house at 5:45 just to make sure he could find the place."

"Ok so he got here at about 6 and then we talked." Lilly stopped the car they were at her apartment. They didn't get out yet, though. "And then we kissed, and some other things happened..."

"You guys didn't-did you?"

"Well, it just sort of happened, after he told me he loved me and I told him the same. Then we didn't really get to talk after and I don't know how he feels or where we stand."

----------------------------------------

What does Miley think? I can't wait to see what happens! Actually I know what happens so more reviews please so you can find out what happens. I'll probably update in a day or so.


	4. A Key

Ch. 4

Miley was shocked for a minute, but she knew that Jackson had those feelings long after Lilly left. "Well wow, I can't really believe it. But you should talk to him."

"I know. I want to but I'm nervous and I don't really know what to say." Lilly got out of the car and Miley followed her into the house.

"Lilly, it will be fine I can promise you that."

Lilly looked at Miley, she was still a little doubtful. They sat at the kitchen table. "I hope so, it's just all so fast and everything. I mean I haven't seen him in years and it just feels weird that everything is just sliding back into how it was. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy it's just that I wish I knew how things were going to turn out."

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this but when you left Jackson was devastated. He dropped out of college and went back and stayed with dad. He hardly left the house for six months or so. It was sad to see." Miley paused. "Earlier I overheard Jackson and Jake talking upstairs and he was telling Jake how he hoped things would work out and that he really did love you. And I know it's true. I don't think he ever stopped."

"Thanks, Miley." They hugged. "I'll call him tomorrow." There was still something Lilly had to bring up. "I'm really sorry about when I left."

"Lilly, you don't need to do this. We're still best friends. I understand you had to go. You had school and it was your way of healing."

"Well thanks, again, for everything."

"Anytime." Miley smiled. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh I should probably go, it's getting late. I have to be at the studio early tomorrow."

"Alright, 'night, Miley. I'll see you...tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah totally, I'll give you a call." Miley said as she got up and went over to the front door.

"Bye!" Miley left and Lilly locked the door behind her.

Lilly went and got in the shower and then put on her pajamas. She went and got her phone to turn up the volume and she had one new text message. She opened her phone and it was from Jackson. "Hey, you still up?"

She hit reply and texted, "Yeah, whats up?" She went into her room and turned on the TV and layed on her bed waiting for her phone to beep again.

Soon it did and Jackson had sent her a message back. "Not much, can I call you?"

At that point Jackson was waiting for a reply. Lilly texted him back, "Sure, you don't have to ask."

Lilly's phone rang, it was Jackson. She answered it. "Helloo?"

"Hey, Lilly, what are you up to?"

"Oh, not much, I just got out of the shower and now I'm just laying here watching some TV. What are you up to?"

"Well I tried going to sleep but that didn't work so I texted you and now I'm talking to you." Jackson rambled on.

"Oh, ok." Lilly giggled and then got serious. "Jackson can we talk about earlier?"

"Uh yeah I've wanted to talk to you about it too. Do you think we should talk about it in person instead?"

"Well would you want to come over?" She asked.

"I don't want to bother you if you don't really want me there."

"Jackson, I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't want you here." Lilly sighed in a joking way. "So when will you be here?"

"It's 11 now so I'll probably be there around quarter or twenty after."

"Ok well I'll see you then." Lilly said.

"See ya." Jackson replied. Then they hung up.

Lilly layed in bed waiting for Jackson. She started thinking about what she should say. She decided to just not think about it and wait for him to arrive. It didn't take long, it felt like about ten minutes had gone by when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went out into the living room and opened it.

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey!" Lilly let him in and locked the door behind him.

"You can come in my room so we can talk." Lilly said. Jackson followed her to her room and they both sat down on the bed. Lilly started to think it might not have been the greatest idea.

"Jackson? I need to know how you feel about me..."

"I love you, Lilly. I'm in love with you." Jackson stated.

"Ok, but what is this...us? If it is an us, I mean what is this between us?" Lilly was trying to make sense but she couldn't find the words.

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jackson asked, hopeful.

"I would love to, Jackson." Lilly kissed him. She felt like she didn't have to worry anymore, about anything. She broke away. "Do you want to stay over?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Jackson smiled. Lilly went and layed up on her pillow and covered up. "So do you want me to go sleep on the couch?" He asked, already knowing the answer but still trying to get a reaction.

Lilly just gave him a look. "Come on." Jackson laughed.

"I just wanted to see what you would say." She shook her head.

Jackson took off his pants and tee shirt so he could sleep in his boxers. Then he climbed under the covers and cuddled up to Lilly.

"Goodnight, honey." Jackson whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Lilly woke up at 6:30 to her alarm. She shut it off quickly so it wouldn't wake Jackson. She got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper, to write a note to Jackson who wasn't up yet.

"Jackson,

I went to work. Well obviously but I didn't want to wake you so here's my spare key so you can lock up when you leave. Not that you have to leave, I'm just saying if you have to go somewhere. You can keep the key too. Yeah so thats all. I'll probably call you later during lunch or something.

Love,

Lilly"

She left the note and the key on the kitchen table and then slipped out the door. She got to the school and started her day. The school day sort of dragged on but soon the kids were in music and on their way to lunch.

Meanwhile, Jackson woke up and looked around. It took a minute to realize where he was and then he got up and got dressed and then walked into the kitchen. He saw the note right away and read it. He smiled and put the key in his pocket and put the note in his other pocket. It was 10. He wanted to do something nice for Lilly but he had to go change clothes before he did anything.

Jackson left Lilly's and went back to Jake and Miley's. He walked in and saw Jake sitting in the living room reading some sort of script.

"Hey, man, whats up?" Jake said, looking up.

Jackson sort of hoped he was too engrossed in his reading to notice. "Oh hey, uh just got home."

"Yeah I noticed." Jake laughed. "So you stayed at Lilly's?"

Jackson thought about asking how he knew but it was all obvious so he just nodded and went upstairs to change. He came back downstairs.

Then he left again and started driving around town. He stopped when he saw a Chinese buffet place. He ran in and got a box from them and filled it with egg rolls and sushi and a few other things. He paid and then left.

Jackson pulled up to the school and ran in and walked to Lilly's classroom. He knocked on the door. "It's open." He heard.

Lilly sat at her desk and looked up as the door opened. "Jackson! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just thought I'd bring you some lunch." He held out a bag of containing the box from the restaurant.

Lilly got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you for thinking of me. You got my note right?"

"Yes." Jackson and Lilly sat down at a table in the back of the room. "So it's Friday. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Nope, why?" She asked, then she started eating.

"Well, do you want to come over to my dad's place for dinner? I usually go there to eat on Fridays."

"Yeah, sure, what time?"

"Probably around 6 and then we can either hang out there or go see a movie or something."

"Ok, that sounds good." Lilly said. They talked a little bit before Jackson had to leave.

"I better be going. I have to be at a house today at one. Some family wants me to go in there and look around before they buy the place." He got up and kissed the top of Lilly's head. "I'll call you later."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Lilly said to Jackson as he left. Lilly finished eating then decided to call her mom to tell her about Jackson.

---------------------------------------------

In the next chapter I think I'll get more into Jake and Miley and what's going on with them. I'll be in less of a hurry if I don't get many reviews so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
